The Darkside Student Congress Strikes Again !!!!
by Kujikenaikara2X
Summary: After taking over all of the major high schools,Kurow still wants to rule Japan, and hears the opportunity to acquire more soldiers for his army with the arrival of the Mark of the Millennium tournament.


OK…..on with the legal crap that I've seen in the beginning of every fanfic, lemon, strategy guide, FAQ…etc….blah. I do not own these characters, they are the property of Capcom inc. Rival Schools/ Street fighter are also the properties of Capcom . Blah blah blah, and even though I haven't used them yet, the SNK characters are properties of SNK (duh ?) Also….this is my first fanfic, of any kind at all, so I'm…..uh….kind of nervous, to say the least. But….hahahaha……er…um… please enjoy ^_^:  
  
  
  
  
  
The Darkside Student Congress Strikes Again !!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - Something's Transpiring At the Ruins of Justice High  
  
  
  
By………….Kujikenaikara2X  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ruins of Justice HS……………  
  
"Perfect……perfect…"Kurow said as he walked down the dimly lit hallway. "Everything is going along smoothly. I have all the students from the top high schools in Japan, and what a great bunch they are……very high endurance, powerful for their age……..taking over Japan should be no problem…….It's a shame though. That Hyo could've been useful in carrying out my plan….if it weren't for that damn father of his…Oh well. Blinded by his father's rage, that just made him easier to kill anyway." Kurow smiled, an evil smile as he continued down the hallway. Making his way to a small room with the words Audio/Visual Resources on it, he quickly slashed his hand across the weak door, making it break apart immediately.  
  
Somewhere else……………  
  
Momo ran in circles around Yurika, trying to cheer her up, who always seemed to be depressed about something. "Cheer up! We have control of all of those geeky students, and Kurow is gonna take over Japan!! We'll be able to do whatever we want !" Momo said, getting a bit dizzy from her constant running, and collapsed against a wall. "Yeah…." said Yurika. "Momo wouldn't understand…" thought Yurika, remembering her friends from Seijyun HS, Akira and Zaki, who were now puppets of her brother Kurow.  
  
"Momo….please…leave me alone…"  
  
"What ? Aren't you having ANY fun ?" Momo said, struggling to keep her balance. "No." Yurika said, folding her arms, and looking down at the floor. "Now leave me alone." Momo, tired of Yurika's attitude, decided to go on the offensive. Unhitching a tennis ball from her holster, she swiftly drew the racquet from behind, and smashed the ball directly at Yurika. The ball met its mark as it hit Yurika square on the forehead.  
  
Not saying a word, Yurika picked up her violin, and removed the bow from inside her blouse. In one swift motion, she slid the bow across the violin strings sharply, producing an ear-splitting screech that broke a nearby window, and caused Momo to drop to the floor, clutching her forehead in pain. "Owwwwwwwww…." Momo said, eyes filling with tears. "You moron ! Doesn't that hurt you too ?"  
  
"No…." Yurika said, remembering her first violin lesson. "JERK !" Momo screamed as she stormed out of the room, giving Yurika the peace and quiet she needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Audio/Visual room……  
  
  
  
"Piece of shit…" Kurow muttered as he tried desperately to find a working television in what once was the audio/visual room of Justice HS. "Broken….broken….broken !!! What good is this place anyway ? Damn Hyo…….." There was not one working TV in the room; they were either broken or shorted out from the fire caused by the recent events of Project Justice. " Well……it's better than nothing….I suppose….." said Kurow as he spotted a working radio on the table next to the broken TVs.  
  
*"CcrrraacckkkkZzZzZzz………Buy our…….ZZZcckkKK………Listen to the…….ZzzzZZZZzzzZzZ…news" * Kurow smiled, having finally reached an interesting station. In our most recent news, the students and faculty of the Taiyo, Pacific, Justice, Gedo, Seijyun, and Gorin high schools have all disappeared !  
  
"Heh"…….Kurow chuckled.  
  
Full search parties have been sent out, but with no results, I mean really, who is going to find the people from 6 different high schools when they all disappeared at the same time ?  
  
I say, who gives a crap anyway ? Most of em' were boarding schools anyway… and in other news , a teenage girl named Sakura Kasugano was seen running through the street causing a multiple car pileup… with one shoe on ! Apparently, she was running from an old Japanese man who reported himself as sitting, minding his own business, when a red sneaker came crashing through his window, breaking many valuable family heirlooms. Anyway, are all you fighters ready ???? The greatest crossover tournament is comin' folks, and we have the first advertisement just for you !  
  
Suddenly, the sarcastic voice of the man changed to a woman's voice….  
  
Hey fighters !! Are you ready ? I said….are you ready ? Ready to prove yourself to the world ? Well then come down to the Mark of the Millennium 2001! Fight fight fight your way to victory ! Meet old rivals, make new friends ! The winner of the tournament gets a wonderful prize !!!! This message brought to you by Capcom and SNK, the - *click*  
  
  
  
Kurow turned off the radio, yet another evil grin forming on his face. "Mark…..of the millennium….? Those four words repeated in his mind over and over….."A large gathering of fighters.…..in one place……..excellent." "I'll get them all !!" laughed Kurow as he dashed down the hall, looking for his accomplices.  
  
Downstairs, in the basement……….  
  
"Boring………" Momo sighed as she threw another stone at the emotionless soldiers of Kurow's army. Totally brainwashed by the spell Kurow administered not very long ago, it seemed that they had no feeling either . She came across the standing figure of Shoma Sawamura, a former baseball player at Gorin High. Momo then hesitated, and instead leaned close to Shoma, and said "Sorry Shoma…..for manipulating you like that, but it was kinda fun…..besides, all of it wasn't a lie….."studying him a bit more, she realized she actually did have some sort of a crush on him. Snapping out of her daydreaming haze, she drew her arm back and threw another stone at the person next to Shoma, his friend Natsu, nailing her right between the eyes. "Gotcha !" Suddenly, Momo stopped. Standing motionless, the students seemed to stare at Momo, as if they knew what she was doing to them.  
  
"Creepy……." Momo muttered, as the door burst open , revealing Kurow, who, had a brilliant idea on his mind.  
  
" Momo ! "  
  
" What Kurow ? "  
  
" Come with me…… "  
  
"Okay !!" exclaimed Momo, who was happy to spend any time, at all with Kurow.  
  
"So…..what's up Kurow ?" said Momo, who was eager to find out what Kurow came up with this time/  
  
"I have a brilliant idea….Do you know about the crossover tournament that is being held annually ?"  
  
"You mean the Millennium Fight 2000 that's held between those Capcom and SNK fighters ?"  
  
"No. Now it's called the Mark of the Millennium, and do you know what this means ?"  
  
"Uh……………" Even though she wasn't evil at heart, she did most of this for fun and clearly, wasn't the brains of the group.  
  
"Come on…..powerful fighters from around the world, on spot, in one location ?  
  
"Uh………….."  
  
"Dammit you fool ! All of these powerful people in one spot ? Candidates for my legion of followers ! Slaves for my control ! The best part is….these are grown people ! Which means they are even more powerful than the teenagers ! "  
  
"Oh……….cool Kurow !!! You're so smart !!"  
  
"Whatever. Now we have to fi--"Oh damn" Kurow thought to himself, "With these fighters being more powerful than the last bunch, this might be more difficult than I thought…"  
  
  
  
"Kurow ?" Momo asked, clearly seeing that something was wrong with Kurow.  
  
"Ah ?…? Oh. It's nothing. I was saying…we have to find Yurika and tell her of this brilliant plan."  
  
"Right on !!" Momo shouted, and with that they both ran to find Yurika and tell her about this new plan……….  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew……um…..well…..was it good ? bad ? please review…….and um….tell me what ya think……. Huh ?  
  
Momo: You're a real moron….you know that ?  
  
Me: what ?  
  
Yurika: You heard her…….you're a moron  
  
Me: Huh ? Look here, I just gave you a story to be in. Be grateful  
  
Kurow: Grateful to what. ? This piece of miswritten slop ?  
  
Me:………  
  
Momo: Yeah. You heard….slop ! This story sucks, and why did you make me so dumb ?  
  
Me: Because you are dumb, remember ?  
  
Momo: Oh………….  
  
(Momo starts to cry; Yurika comes in for comfort while Kurow watches)  
  
Me: *Runs away before Momo and the others catch on*  
  
Kurow: You fools! He's getting away!  
  
Me: Whoo hoo!!!! (Runs off ….) 


End file.
